Seems so delicious
by Shiberi
Summary: Sengoku à la quête d'une distraction XD (wow quel beau summary... :x )
1. Chapitre 1

_**Titre**: Seems so delicious  
**Paring**: SenBe (SengokuxAtobe) - SenHara (SengokuxKirihara)  
**Disclaimer**: Toujours pas moi.  
**Rate**: T  
**Note**: J'avais envie de changer de paring et comme celles-là je les aime bien aussi ben voilà ;3 . Je voulais faire un petit break à Carols pour pas m'en lasser (c'est pour ça qu'elle traine un peu... je m'en excuse :X ) (et je m'excuse auprès de quelqu'un... je n'ai toujours pas répondu a son mail ;; )  
**Summary**: Sengoku à la quête d'une distraction XD (wow quel beau summary... :x )  
La fic se passe pendant le camp d'entrainement (135+ il me semble pour les épisodes.)_

* * *

"La nuit est longue aujourd'hui". C'est la pensée qui revenait sans arrêt dans la tête de Sengoku. Il était allongé sur son lit à regarder le plafond, à penser que définitivement non, rien n'y faisait, il s'ennuyait à ce camp.  
Il essayait de se changer les idées avec un peu de musique habilement empruntée à son camarade de chambre qui lui, dormait comme une pierre... Mais toujours pas. L'ennuie est là et il y reste. Peut-être qu'un tour du camp aiderait à dormir... Il se leva alors de son lit et sorti de la chambre. Marchant dans le couloir, il passa devant la chambre de Kajimoto et Kirihara. Connaissant un peu mieux la personnalité des deux joueurs, il rentra en éspèrant les rêveiller en sursaut... On s'occupe comme on peut.  
Mais au lieu de les rêveiller comme prévu, Sengoku jetta un coup d'oeil aux deux endormis.  
Il savait bien que Kirihara était alléchant... mais à ce point là, non, il l'ignorait.  
Il s'approcha doucement de son lit et commença a lui passer les doigts dans les cheveux. Kirihara eu un léger soupire, ce qui ne laissa pas Sengoku de marbre.  
Seulement voilà, aussitôt lui avait-il effleuré la joue que le petit "ace" de Rikkaidai ouvrît les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?"

Sengoku secoua la tête en souriant et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais Kirihara ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon et le poussa avant de se redresser et de déblatèrer des menaces de mort. Pourtant le rouquin n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier...

"Tu as vraiment l'air délicieux..."

Kirihara s'arrêta d'un seul coup, glacé par la remarque. Il tourna la tête vers Kajimoto que le bruit venait de rêveiller, retourna la tête vers Sengoku, se leva, pris une de ses tennis, s'avança doucement vers l'agresseur et la lui envoya dans la tête.

"Vas-mourir, pervers."

Sengoku ne lança qu'un léger gargouilli de douleur, ramassa la chaussure et la reposa à sa place.

"Pas la peine de la déranger pour ça."  
"Vas-t'en. Sinon c'est la commode que je te lance dessus."  
"Je préfèrerais le lit à la limite... on peut faire plein de choses avec un lit."  
"Je ferais comme si j'avais pas compris l'allusion."  
"T'es loin d'être bête..."  
"T'es loin d'être subtil..."

Kajimoto regardait la scène sans comprendre et en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts. Mais la fatigue l'emporta et, n'écoutant que sa raison, décida de mettre les voiles et d'aller dormir ailleurs.

"Voilà, t'as fais fuir Kajimoto."  
"Tant mieux."  
"Je vais te lancer par la fenêtre."  
"Je veux juste te goûter un peu".  
"C'est ma chaussure que tu vas encore goûter. Laisses-moi dormir maintenant."  
"T'es pas très coopératif."  
"Qui le serait avec un pervers comme toi?"

Sengoku profita alors que Kirihara aille se recoucher pour habilement venir derrière lui et commencer à lui déboutonner sa chemise.  
Le jeune ace rougit soudainement et voulu se défaire de son emprise.

"Mais lâches-moi sale andouille!"  
"Te fâches pas Akaya-chan... Je veux juste goûter à ça..."  
"CA! C'est moi le ça!"

Sengoku fît mine de réflechir et lui répondit alors en souriant:

"Oui"

Non-content de voir son "Akaya-chan" se débattre, il fini enfin par déboutonner la chemise et en profita pour laisser quelques baisers dans le cou de sa victime qui commença à hausser la voix. Sengoku fût obliger de lui plaquer la main sur la bouche si il ne voulait pas que tout le dortoir soit informé.

"Me cries pas dessus comme ça... Je t'ai encore rien fait..."

Mais plus le temps passait et plus les muscles de Kirihara se décontractés... Tant et si bien qu'il finit par se laisser faire...

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Kamio revît son partenaire de chambrée.

"Ah... Te voilà donc. Où est-ce que tu étais passé?"  
"Humm... Je grignotais un petit encas avant le vrai repas..."

Kamio discerna un petit sourire en coin de la part du joueur de Yamabuki avant que ce dernier ne le transforme en grand sourire crétin au possible.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Le rouquin rît un moment puis prît ses affaires et sortit.

"... Et dire que je partage ma chambre avec cette andouille... Tiens... Où est mon Lecteur Minidisc?..."

* * *

_Will be back pour le chapitre 2 dans pas longtemps XD_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Titre**: Seems so delicious  
**Paring**: SenBe (SengokuxAtobe) - SenHara (SengokuxKirihara)  
**Disclaimer**: a Konomiiiiiiiiiii TT  
**Rate**: T  
**Note**: Voilà... chapitre 2 dernier chapitre pas de lemon dsl je suis pas douée pour écrire ça :X (mais j'essaierai une fois promis :3 )  
**Summary**: Sengoku à la quête d'une distraction XD (wow quel beau summary... :x )  
La fic se passe pendant le camp d'entrainement (135+ il me semble pour les épisodes.)_

* * *

8 heure du matin, tous les joueurs se retrouvèrent au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner. Seul absent à l'appel: Akaya Kirihara.  
Sanada et Renji se concertaient sur le retard de leur petit prodige quand ce dernier entra dans l'immense pièce. 

"J'avais pourtant bon espoir Akaya. Tu n'avais pas été en retard depuis le début de ce camp."

Sanada ne le regardait jamais lorsqu'il le blâmait... Ca, Akaya en avait l'habitude.

"Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop... n'oublies jamais ça Genichirou."

A peine Renji avait-il fini sa phrase que Sengoku leva la main et fît un grand signe à Kirihara. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux troisième année de Rikkaidai et sourit.

"Excusez-le, on a passé la nuit ensemble il devait être fatigué."

Kirihara se glaça à nouveau et un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Akaya ne savait pas quoi faire: fuir ou le tuer? Fuir et le tuer pendant l'entrainement? Ou peut-être le tuer maintenant et fuir ensuite... Il sentait ces regards lourds sur lui et ces derniers le cloués sur place. Il n'osait ni bouger ni réspirer. Surtout ne pas cligner des yeux pour se faire oublier...

"AKAYA-CHAAAAN! VIENS A COTE DE MOI MON PETIT CHERIIIIII!"

L'être agitant le bras, debout à l'autre bout de la salle, le rouquin là... il venait de l'appeler non? ... Pas le moins du monde... c'était une hallucination. Non ne surtout pas réspirer... Manquer d'air c'est un détail, mais surtout pas se faire remarquer...

"JE ME DOUTE QUE CA A DÛ ÊTRE EPUISANT POUR TOI AKA-CHAN! ALORS VIENS T'ASSOIR A CÔTE DE MOI ON FERA UN CALIN!..."

Non, ne pas le tuer...

"ET CE SOIR SI TU VEUX ON POURRA RECOMMENCER! T'ES TELLEMENT MIGNON QUAND TU TE RETIENS DE HURLER! TU POUSSES DES PETITS CRIS C'EST ADORABLE!"

Ne pas répliquer...

"MAIS ON PEUT Y ALLER TOUT DE SUITE SI TU VEUX!"

"NE? AKA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"  
"LA FERME! TU VEUX QUOI QUE TOUT LE MONDE LE SACHE!"  
"Mais je te rassure Akaya-chan tout le monde le sait maintenant on peut s'aimer sans cachotteries"

Sengoku a cette habitude de tout dire sur un ton de légèrté presque insolent. Mais il a surtout cette fâcheuse habitude de tout dire... Donc la solution adoptée fût...

"Sengoku j'ai le regret... ou peut-être la joie de t'annoncer que tu vas mourir dans les minutes qui viennent... une dernière volonté?"  
"Humm... J'aurais bien voulu essayer un nouveau truc cette nuit avec toi donc si tu..."

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son "Akaya-chan" commençait dejà à l'étrangler. Sengoku tomba, entrainant Kirihara qui ne lâcha pas prise et qui, au contraire, pris avantage de la situation et serra de plus belle...

"Kirihara. Est-ce qu'on pourrait manger tranquillement?"

Akaya relâcha un peu son emprise et tourna la tête. Sengoku en fît de même et tendit le bras vers son "sauveur"

"Aaaaaaah! Kei-chan! Viens à mon secour! Je t'en supplie sauves-moi mon Kei-chaaaaaaaaan"  
"Je n'en ferais rien, débrouilles toi tout seul. Je veux juste prendre mon petit déjeuner sans être constamment déranger par tes gémissement."  
"Tu disais pas ça il y a deux jours Kei-chan..."

Kei-chan, ou plutôt Atobe, eu un léger sursaut puis regarda Akaya, en essayant d'ignorer tout les regards qui c'étaient alors tournés vers lui.

"Tues-le... et dans d'atroces souffrances"  
"Kei-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Tu peux pas me faire ça! Pas à moi"  
"Oh que si je peux. Et je le fais. Vas-y Kirihara, tues-le"  
"... Tres bien... alors je vais mourir... étranglé par Akaya-chan sur les ordres de Kei-chan qui ne veut plus de câlins de moi alors qu'il avait dît tellement les aimer... "

Sengoku transforma son précédent regard "surpris" en celui de chien battu.

"... Combien de fois m'as-tu dis que je ne devais pas partir? hein? Combien Kei-chan?... combien de matinées m'as-tu retenu avec ta petite moue boudeuse pour me faire craquer et pour qu'on recommence?... Combien Kei-chan"  
"Trou de mémoire"  
"..."  
"Vilain trop de mémoire"  
"..."  
"C'est la première fois qu'elle me fait défaut."  
"AAAAh! Kei-chan c'est très vilain ça!"  
"Je sais."  
"Moi je les ai comptées toutes ces fois! Pousses-toi Aka-chan! Moi je les ai comptées!"

Le rouquin poussa le seconde année et se planta devant Atobe.

"Seize fois Kei-chan!"  
"... Tu devrais le crier plus fort crétin."  
"SEIZE FOAS!"

Atobe laissa sa tête tomber contre la table avant de la redresser vivement.

"TAIS-TOI ESPECE DE CRETIN!"  
"Seize fois ... Et voilà le remerciement... Moi je ne m'occupais que de toi Kei-chan... Je ne voulais que ton propre plaisir... et maintenant tu me renies... c'est méchant... très méchant..."

Le capitaine de Hyotei posa sa tête sur la table avec un air boudeur.

"Et combien de fois Kirihara?"  
"Mais c'était la première!"  
"la première?"  
"Oui! Parceque je ne savais pas où tu été Kei-chan et tu me manquais et j'avais besoin d'affectiooooooooooooooon!"  
"...C'est vrai ce mensonge?"

Sengoku hocha vivement la tête et tendit les bras à Atobe.

"Viens Kei-chan! Faisons un câlin!"  
"Vraiment?"  
"Oui!"  
"...Et bien tu te le fera tout seul ton câlin, poil de carotte."  
"VILAIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"  
"Et fier de l'être."

Dans un grand flot de larmes, Sengoku quitta la salle. Performance thêatrale impressionnante...

"Euh... T'y as peut-être été un peu fort Atobe..."  
"Penses-tu... d'ici cinq petites minutes on l'aura à nouveau sur les bras..."

Atobe soupira et se remît à manger. Quant à Kirihara, il se fît tout petit la journée entière.  
C'est alors que le soir, dans la chambre d'Atobe...

"Kei-chaaaaaaaaan"  
"...J'en été sûr" se dit-il dans un soupire.

**__**

OWARI

* * *

_Voilà! En éspèrant que ça vous aura plû Je travaille sur Carols un peu en ce moment mais je prépare aussi une fic AU :3 Voilà voilà_


End file.
